The Accident
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Lee hits Hwoarang with his car and takes him home to make sure the red-head is okay. Things start to heat up between the two. A shocking twist in the end. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU! I had this in mind for a few days now and just had to writ it. Don't worry RLT will be updated shortly. Till then I hope, you all enjoy this. :) **

**Disclaimed: I do not own Tekken. **

**Warning: Does contain Yaoi.**

* * *

The Accident

~*~

Lee yawned tiredly as he drove down the dark street, making his way home from work. It was raining outside, so the 33-year-old was having trouble keeping an eye on the road. He grunted a bit as he turned on the windshield wipers, hoping they would help him see a little better.

As he turned the corner to his street, a flash of red passed his car, and Lee quickly pulled to a stop, then something hitting the front of his car.

"Shit!" Lee cursed, and quickly got out of the car and ran around to the front. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar redhead laying on the ground next to the car. "Shit!" he repeated and bent down to see if the redhead was all right.

The younger man on the ground let out a moan, and brought a hand to his head, rubbing gently. "What the fuck?" he asked as he slowly sat up, the side of his head bleeding from a cut by the ear. "Lee?"

"Hwoarang, are you all right? I'm terribly sorry."

Hwoarang glared at the older man. "Fuck, you just hit me with your car, and you are asking me if I am all right? Weren't you watching where you were going?"

Lee frowned and helped the other man up. "I'm sorry Hwoarang, I honestly didn't see you. And I tried to stop. What are you doing walking in the middle of the night, and in the rain anyway?"

Hwoarang groaned and held onto his shoulder. "Neh, My roommate brought a girl over and locked me out. I was going to go over Steve's to chill there for the night."

Lee shook his head. "You can stay at my place, tonight Hwoarang. It's the least I can do for hitting you with my car. I can take you to the hospital too and look you over."

Hwoarang snorted. "No I think I am fine, but I will take that offer and stay at your house."

Lee nodded. "Okay. Come on get in, My apartment is only down the road from here," he said, returning to the driver's side.

Hwoarang nodded and followed Lee, getting into the passenger side after Lee unlocked the door. "Not going to run anyone else over are you, Doctor Lee?"

Lee glared at him. "Quiet now, or I will change my mind," he said and once more started to car, driving home.

~*~

Once the two got to Lee's apartment, Lee gave Hwoarang some cloths to wear for the night and let the redhead to use the shower. Lee himself had changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and rested on the couch.

When Hwoarang came out of the shower, dressed in the borrowed sweats, he sat down on the couch a little bit away form Lee. The older man had noticed the redhead had refused to put on the shirt he lent him.

"Any thing good on TV?" Hwoarang asked as he sat back, pulling his feet under him and getting himself comfortable.

Lee shook his head. "No, not really," he said, looking over the younger man carefully, noticing the bruise on Hwoarang's right shoulder. "Are you sure you are okay? That bruise doesn't look to good."

Hwoarang frowned and sigh, looking over at Lee. "You're the doctor, aren't you? You should know if its okay or not," he said in an annoyed manner.

Lee frowned. "Just let me take a quick look at your arm and bandage that cut there on your ear."

Hwoarang huffed and stared hard at the older man, and noted the worry in his look. "Fine, go ahead, Doctor Lee."

Lee smiles. "All right, give me a sec and I will get my kit," he said, getting up off the couch and leaving the room.

Hwoarang watched him and rolled his eyes, smirking at the older man. "What a softly."

Hwoarang and Lee have known each other since they were kids. Both orphaned and lived in the same orphanage growing up. Lee was eight years older then Hwoarang and was now out of collage and med school. Hwoarang is still in collage working his way to get a teaching degree so he could take his master's place and become a tae kwan do instructor to follow his footsteps.

Lee and Hwoarang have been friends and helping one another out through the years. Hwoarang would be lying to himself if he said he didn't care or have some sort of "soft spot" for the older man.

Hwoarang sighed and jumped when he felt a soft hand to his shoulder. He turned to see Lee, sitting next to him with his first aid kit on his lap.

Lee smiled. "Sorry, what were you thinking about?" he asked, opening up the box on his lap and taking out some gauze.

Hwoarang frowned. "I don't recall that being your business, Chaolan."

"Hmm all right," the older man said, and without another word continued to check Hwoarang's arm.

The two sat there in silence as Lee worked and Hwoarang sat here comfortable, hissing a few times when Lee put some of the anti-infection on his cut. "Shit..."

"Sorry," Lee whispered, his breath tickling Hwoarang's neck.

The hot air on Hwoarang's skin made him shiver and he remembered just how close he was to the older man. He swallowed and turned slightly so he was now facing Lee. Their faces were so close Hwoarang could hear the steady breathing the other man was making.

"S'ok," Hwoarang whispered.

Lee swallowed once more and nodded, moving his hand up and placing the band-aid gently on the side of Hwoarang's head, his fingers lingering. "I'm really sorry for hitting you, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang shook his head. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Lee blinked and smiled, looking at the redhead, hand sliding down to his cheek. "Well you're all done now . . . ," he said in a low voice just above a whisper.

Hwoarang only nodded, his eyes closing as he leaned forward his lips gently touching Lee's.

Lee was mildly shocked for a moment, before he responded, kissing Hwoarang back and wrapping his arms around the redhead, holding the younger man close.

Hwoarang let out a low moan, and pulled back, blinking a few times as he stared at the man before him. "I um..., I'm starting to think: you hitting me with your car wasn't a bad thing."

Lee smiled. "Me too," he said and captured Hwoarang's lips once more in a deep kiss, pushing the redhead down on the couch as his arms ran down his chest in a slow pattern.

Hwoarang let out a gasp, as his own hands slid down Lee's back and cupped his ass, then slid his hand down the other man's pants, delighted to know he was commando underneath. Hwoarang couldn't help but grin. "Kinky bastard."

Lee let out a muffled laugh as he kissed Hwoarang, and lifts his head so he could speak more clearly. "Lets go upstairs..."

"Then get off me."

Lee laughed and got off the other man and ran on upstairs. Hwoarang watched for a second and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what was going on. Then with a deep sigh and a happy smile he ran up after the older man.

~*~

When Hwoarang found Lee's room, the older man was nowhere to be seen. Hwoarang frowned and went over to the bed, and sat down. He blinked and wondered if he was wrong and that Lee didn't want the same thing as he did.

Then he heard a noise from the bathroom and lifts his head up, looking up to see Lee standing there in a dark violet robe. He smiled. "Hey."

Lee smiled in return. "Hey there," he said, slowly untying the robe from his waist. "I was just washing up."

Hwoarang nodded. "I noticed," he said, eyes fixed on the robe the other man was wearing. He swallowed when the robe fell to the floor and Lee was now standing in front of him naked.

Lee grinned and made his way over to the bed. He pushed Hwoarang over and kissed him once on the lips, then slid down and tugged off the redhead's pants, tossing them to the ground.

Hwoarang laughed. "In a hurry?"

Lee nodded. "Maybe a little bit."

Laughing, Hwoarang pulled Lee down and kissed his lips and pushed the other man down, pinning him to the bed. "Then lets get to it."

Hwoarang moaned loudly as he climaxed deep within Lee's core, collapsing on the side of the older man, breathing heavy and a large smile on his face. "Oh wow...,"

Lee took a deep breath and close his eyes. "I'll say...."

Hwoarang glanced at Lee and leaned forward, and wrapped his arm around the older man. "Did I tell you thank you for hitting me today?"

Lee laughed, but as he did everything turned white and started to disappear. Hwoarang blinks.

"LEE?"

~*~

"Lee..., Lee?" Hwoarang repeated over and over his eyes slowly opening as he was now staring at a blinding white light.

"Hwoarang? Hwoarang, can you hear me?" Lee asked, holding Hwoarang's hand as they rushed down the hospital hall way.

"Lee?" Hwoarang said again. "What happened?"

"Oh, damn Hwoarang I'm so sorry, I hit you with my car. I'm so sorry!"

Hwoarang frowned. "Wha?"

Lee shook his head. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay, all you need is minor surgery, everything will be okay. I'll be here when you get out."

"But... I thought...?" Hwoarang was completely confused. However, before he could say anything more a nurse put a mask on his face and the next thing he knew, his eyes were becoming heavy and he was falling back to sleep.

Lee watched as Hwoarang was taken away and to the OR with a deep frown on his face. He rubbed at his face and sighed. "Oh I hope he'll be okay...."

**To Be Continued....**  
**

* * *

A/N: Tehehe Evil I am. I know I am sorry. There will be one more and one final chapter to this little story. I hope you all like and please leave me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Final part! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

**

**The Accident**

**Part 2**

**XxX**

Lee waited over two hours before he received word on Hwoarang. The doctor had confirmed everything was going to be all right and that he only broke his right hip bone, that will heal in time.

Sighing with relief Lee followed the nurse to Hwoarang's room. The redhead was sound asleep. Lee smiled and walked on over tot he bed, sitting down on the edge. "Hwoarang?" he said, gently brushing hair from the Korean's face.

Hwoarang's eyes flicked open and he stared up at Lee. "Is it another dream?"

"You were dreaming?" Lee asked with a confused look, head tilting to the side.

Hwoarang groaned and shook his head. "Yeah..., was. You hit me?"

a guilty expression washed over Lee's face and he nodded. "Yeas, I did, and I am so sorry, Hwoarang. I didn't see you."

Hwoarang stared at Lee for a long moment then sighed. "S'ok just means you have to play doctor and take care of me for a while," he said and grinned, closing his eyes again.

Lee chuckled, I can do that. Don't worry you'll be fine in no time," he said and stood up. "You should get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hwoarang nodded. "Kay..., don't hit anyone else."

Lee chuckled again and waved a hand, walking out of the room, glad the redhead wasn't angry with him and that he will be all right.

**XxX**

A week later Hwoarang was released out of the hospital and Lee brought him to his home to stay until Hwoarang can take care of himself again. Now it was evening and the two sat on the couch together, a little ways from one another watching the news.

"Looks like it's going to be another rainy night," Hwoarang said with a frown. "No driving for you Lee, you may get in an accident!"

Lee shook his head and closed the book he was reading. "I don't plan on going out tonight anyway."

Hwoarang nodded and smiled, turning the TV channel. "Good," he said with a smile. "Unless you want to go out?" he said, smirking at the older man.

Lee shook his head. "No, not really, why do you?"

Hwoarang shook his head and turned carefully so he was facing Lee. "No, I'm glad to be here, with you, in this spot. Though, I wish it was more like my dream."

"What dream? You were saying something about that in the hospital, but never said what it was about."

Hwoarang blinked and shook his head. "It wasn't anything special. Just, that I didn't brake my hip, and you know ended up fine."

Lee nodded. "Go on there's more, I can tell by the way you look," he said and poked the younger man in the arm lightly.

Hwoarang grinned, rubbing his arm. "Me and you got frisky in bed, all naked and fun."

Lee's eyes widened a blush painted over his nose. "Ahh..., well that sounds like an interesting dream."

Hwoarang nodded and slowly, without hurting his hip slid over next to Lee and whispered in his ear. "Lee, now your dreaming.... wake up."

…

Lee's eyes shot open and he let out a gasp. Surrounding his car were several people. Rain was poring and thunder crashed, someone was shaking his shoulder.

"Lee, Dammit wake up! If your dead, I'll kick your ass!" a familiar voice, shaking him rougher.

Lee blinked and noted his hands were gripping the steering wheel and he let go, and turned his head staring at Hwoarang. "Did I hit you?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "No fool, you hit another car! It was his fault though, and your lucky that's all that happened. Though it looked like you were in a bit of shock. What the hell happened?" the redhead said, helping Lee out of the car. "You all right."

Lee closed his eyes. "Just to make sure, this is not a dream, Hwoarang...please smack me."

Hwoarang blinked and stared at Lee as if there was something wrong, but shrugged and slapped Lee clear across the face.

Lee's face turned tot he side when he was slapped and he brought a hand to his face, rubbing his cheek gently. He smiled and turned to Hwoarang. "Thanks... that hurt.." he said and grabbed the redhead and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm glad it wasn't you I hit...," he said, holding Hwoarang close.

Hwoarang was a bit shocked but held onto Lee, smiling into the other man's shoulder. "Let me take you home Lee, because you may just get yourself killed."

**The End. **


End file.
